L'inconnu du bus
by Liebel
Summary: Kuroo x OC. Yaoi ! Tout est dans le titre !
1. l'inconnu du bus

_Pairing : Tetsuro Kuroo x OC_

_Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate_

_NDA : Alors, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, mais j'avais envie de mettre Tetsuro en couple avec mon bébé, mon personnage de RP, alors, c'est fait ! Au pire si vous aimez pas, vous enlevez la dernière phrase._

.

.

Une très grande ville est remplie de monde. Les épaules se frappaient, les gens se rentraient dedans, mais personne ne se connaît vraiment. Par-ci par-là se trouvait des groupes de jeunes, ou de plus âgé, qui se retrouvaient pour aller à l'école ou au travail. C'était le matin, elle était bondée de monde, autant dans le métro que dans tous les transports. Heureusement Tetsuro avait, comme chaque matin, sa place dans le bus. Mais pourquoi ? Car il était intelligent, il prenait le bus de deux heures plus tôt pour pouvoir aller au lycée et faire un petit entraînement matinal de volley. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il y avait des examens, il profitait de ce temps-là pour réviser. Et mine de rien, il adorait ce moment. C'était calme et tranquille. Il faisait encore nuit la plupart du temps, mais on voyait du clair à l'horizon, lorsque l'on passait sur le pont. En plus de ça, il était pratiquement tout seul. Il y avait des matinales comme lui, un SDF de temps en temps, mais tous se trouvaient entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Tetsuro les observait des fois, il avait appris à connaitre ces gens sur le bout des doigts et il aimait imaginer la vie qu'ils pouvaient mener.

Il y avait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, qui portait toujours une robe ou une jupe à hauteur des genoux. Elle devait faire ses débuts dans une grande entreprise. Il aimait à l'appeler Yuki, car elle devait être très courageuse, et un peu bordélique aussi. Il la voyait souvent sur le point de s'endormir, ou alors elle n'avait pas fini un dossier et le faisait à l'arrache dans le bus. Quelques fois même il l'avait vu courir après le bus, car elle était en retard. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie, bien qu'elle le soit plus si elle n'avait pas cette horrible paire de lunette. Il pensait qu'elle devait avoir une voix magnifique et la voyait bien en femme plutôt timide, au grand cœur et avec tout de même une forte personnalité, et qui, quand on la connaît, n'hésite pas à dire ces quatre vérités. Il l'avait surprise quelque fois à regarder son téléphone et à sourire bêtement. De là, Tetsuro avait imaginé qu'elle était en couple avec un jeune homme du nom de Kiyu, qui serait plus tout le contraire d'elle.

Il y avait aussi Matsuki - encore un nom inventé. C'était un quadragénaire, plutôt souriant. Sa barbe toujours rasée avec exactitude ; rien ne dépassait, tout était parfaitement droit. Il avait les épaules larges, la carrure d'un homme d'affaire respectueux. Il lisait souvent le journal, la page sport plus précisément. C'était un habitué, il prenait ce bus là depuis très longtemps, avant le lycéen en tout cas. Tetsuro le voyait discuter quelque fois avec le chauffeur. Cet homme était très certainement quelqu'un de très agréable avec qui la conversation devait aller bon train et à la rigolade, bien qu'elle puisse être fort sérieuse. Il se l'imaginait en chef de service, pas en directeur. Oui, n chef de service agréable avec qui les employés peuvent discuter, et même rire, mais qui sait toutefois se faire respecter. Le genre d'homme simple qui aime les gens simples.

Il y avait aussi quelques gens de passages, qu'il voyait très rarement. Le SDF en faisait partis, la vieille grand-mère qui faisait ses courses aussi. Il y avait quelques fois également des groupe de jeunes, le vendredi matin, qui rentrait chez eux après une soirée bien trop arrosée. Ils devaient être à la fac de droit.

Tetsuro aimait ce bus et cette ambiance. Tout était parfaitement à sa place dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf à un détail près. La personne qui venait se mettre à côté de lui alors qu'il y avait de la place dans le bus.

Le brun avait remarqué cet énergumène un soir. Ils s'étaient mis à côté, faute de place. L'autre avait essayé d'engager la conversation, heureusement pour lui, Tetsuro était très amical alors ils avaient discuté jusqu'à l'arrêt de cet inconnu. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur cours, vite-fait de la ville, de ce qui les emmerdait et de ce qui les réjouissait, un peu de leur passion. Tetsuro n'avait parlé que très brièvement de volley, ne voulant pas l'embêter davantage. Ils avaient parlé musique et du prochain concert qui allait avoir lieu près d'ici. Et ils s'étaient quittés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Sauf qu'à partir de ce jour, Tetsuro recevait la visite de ce jeune homme tous les matins.

Au début, il devait avouer que c'était agréable, il aimait discuter avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait la faculté de vous mettre à l'aise en quelques minutes. Mais après un certain temps, Tetsuro en fut agacé. Le matin était pour lui un moment de détente où il n'avait pas à parler, ni à réfléchir, juste se laisser porter par la beauté du paysage et le son qui provenait de ses écouteurs. Alors il lui fit la remarque, sèchement, pour qu'il comprenne bien. L'autre semblait s'en offusquer un peu, puis il baissa la tête et après un petit moment, posa celle-ci sur l'épaule de Tetsuro.

Ce dernier sursauta et s'énerva alors. Son homologue paraissait surpris d'une telle réaction et lui dit donc que si Tetsuro ne voulait pas qu'il parle, il ne parlerait pas, mais le brun ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se mettre à côté de lui.

Et ce fut le début de la fin pour le joueur de volley. Chaque matin, cet homme se mettait à côté de lui et c'était le même cirque. Les non-habitués les dévisageaient et Tetsuro détestait ça. C'était si embarrassant ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étonnement légué après quoi. La présence de l'autre le faisait se sentir bien, et c'était toujours Tetsuro qui commençait une discussion, il ne le forçait jamais et le brun aimait ça. Après tout, lui aussi devait aimer avoir de la compagnie, sans pour autant devoir tenir une conversation sans intérêt. Un jour pourtant, l'inconnu avait prit les devants et avait tiré sur les écouteurs de Tetsuro pour les lui enlever.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Et sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment, la réponse était sortie d'elle-même. Il se traita par la suite d'idiot pour avoir répondu à cette question par autre chose qu'une pique bien sentie. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée et l'autre semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il sourit joyeusement et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, soupirant d'aise. Tetsuro avait pris l'habitude de passer son bras autour de lui, il faut dire que c'était plus confortable ainsi, et puis le corps de... de... comment il s'appelait déjà ? Oh et puis Tetsuro ne voulait pas réfléchir ! Donc, le corps de son homologue était une agréable source de chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi avec leur train-train quotidien pendant quelques mois de plus ; jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour être précis. Tetsuro passait ensuite en terminal.

Le jour de la rentrée, le 2 avril, il se demandait s'il allait revoir le jeune homme. Tetsuro ne se rappelait plus de son prénom, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça d'y réfléchir et il ne lui avait pas trouvé de prénom, pas comme à tous les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il représentait quelque chose de spéciale, qu'il ne devait pas être comme tout le monde. Ses mots sonnaient bizarrement dans sa tête, il avait presque mal. Il se demandait pourquoi l'autre était si spécial pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas amis, il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom. Et justement, Tetsuro avait un peu peur de ça. Un jour, peut-être, disparaîtra-t-il comme tous les autres gens qui n'avaient pas de nom, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, comme un inconnu. Tetsuro fronça les sourcils ; et lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'arrêt du jeune homme, il n'était pas là. Le brun eu un petit pincement au cœur. Étrangement, il trouvait la place à côté de lui, et son flanc droit, froid tel la glace. Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait lui. Mais le joueur de volley n'en fit pas cas, après tout, il allait revoir ses amis et rencontres de nouvelles personnes. Il sourit alors, aujourd'hui était une très belle journée, il n'allait pas la gâcher pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la disparition d'un inconnu dans sa vie !

Et pourtant, tout le mois, ce dernier n'était pas venu dans le bus et ça irritait Tetsuro. À chaque fois qu'ils se stoppaient devant son arrêt, le brun tournait la tête pour voir s'il était là, il n'y avait rien. Le joueur de volley se rendait alors chaque jour un peu plus compte qu'il attendait l'autre, qu'il mette sa tête sur son épaule, qu'ils échangent quelques mots puis qu'ils se séparent pour se retrouver le jour suivant.

Les vacances d'été passèrent, les entraînements, les matchs, les qualifications, tout ça. Il avait rencontré pas mal de monde en cette première partie d'année. Mais il manquait toujours une personne à l'appel. Son petit rituel du matin était changé, il n'avait plus quelqu'un auprès de lui, mais il cherchait inlassablement cette personne tous les matins. Il perdit espoir de revoir un jour le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Rien que ceci faisait souffrir le brun. Il voulait revoir une personne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ! Si un jour il le revoyait, il le lui demanderait directement ! Et puis, que savait-il vraiment sur lui ? Qu'il avait 26 ans et qu'il gagnait bien sa vie d'après ces dires. Et qu'il avait les cheveux châtains qui avaient l'air si doux, des yeux noisette à se perdre dedans, un sourire digne de celui des anges... Il devait exagérer ! En se disant ceci dans sa tête, il remarqua que jamais personne n'avait autant suscité son attention. Serait-ce l'amour ? Impossible !

Puis, le 17 Novembre, il était réapparu, pour anniversaire du brun, mais pas à l'endroit où Tetsuro s'attendait. Il était là, dans le gymnase du lycée, jouant au volley. Tetsuro s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il perdit alors son sang-froid et se dirigea vers lui. Avant même que l'autre n'est pu lui lancer un « Yo » amicale, le brun l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Ses jointures étaient blanches, l'adrénaline était montée en lui en une fraction de seconde, ce qui lui valu un visage tout rouge et un souffle haletant. Mais cette adrénaline retomba bien vite. L'inconnu se retrouva au sol, la joue rouge, il regarda Tetsuro avec ses grands yeux noisettes, comme tout le monde dans la salle, même Kenma qui d'habitude restait impassible. Les joueurs éloignèrent alors le capitaine du nouveau venu.

\- Tu le connais ? Il était là avant qu'on arrive, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être un nouveau donc on l'a laissé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Inverti Nobuyuki

Tetsuro se calma alors en inspirant fortement. Une pointe au cœur le prit. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le connaitre ? Mais en réalité, le connaissait-il vraiment ? Après tout il ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom. Son cœur se serra encore plus. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à un homme dont il ne savait même pas le nom après tout ce temps ? Il était pathétique ! Et en plus, il l'avait frappé !

Il regarda dans la direction de cet inconnu, il approchait. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir malgré tout. Une fois devant lui, l'inconnu tendit sa main vers Tetsuro avec un grand sourire, comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire avant, un air insouciant sur le visage qui le rendait un peu gamin. Tetsuro se dit alors que ces pensées exagérées n'étaient pas si exagéré que ça.

\- Enchanté, Tetsuro Kuroo. Je m'appelle Ace, Ace Stevins, et je suis amoureux de toi

.

.

_Bon voila voila ! J'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographes, être dyslexique est un fléau ! Bref voila j'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça ! Je vais la finir cet fic ! _


	2. L'inconnu se dévoile

_Pairing : Tetsuro Kuroo x OC_

_Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate_

_NDA : Bon je vais aussi corriger ce chapitre pendant que j'y suis ! Et le modifié un peu au passage. J'ai pas envie de faire un Gary-sue donc je change un peu totalement de bord ! Surtout que celui-ci me plait un peu plus ! Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Ace regarda le brun incrédule, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Un autre était parti tout seul, comme un réflexe. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un repoussait ses avances de la sorte. Il fut de nouveau au sol, puis se mit à rire légèrement. Il fit à nouveau un grand sourire.

\- Et bien ! Quel accueil ! Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Tetsuro ne répondit pas. L'ombre créée par ses cheveux sur ses yeux lui donnait un visage effrayant. Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon tandis qu'une veine pulsait sur son front. Personne autour d'eux ne comprenait vraiment la situation, d'abord Tetsuro qui a un accès inhabituel de rage et qui frappe quelqu'un, ce dit quelqu'un qui se déclare au capitaine puis qui se prend un nouveau coup de poing de ce dernier. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Le brun se baissa vers le châtain et l'empoigna au niveau du col pour le relever avec force. Il l'emmena à sa suite et avant de passer la porte du gymnase, se retourna vers son équipe.

\- Entrainement ! Et plus vite que ça ! Le premier que je vois à espionner servira de balai pour nettoyer la salle !

Il referma violemment la porte et tira une nouvelle fois sur le col d'Ace pour qu'il le suive. Le brun remarqua alors que le jeune homme était très légèrement plus grand que lui. Ceci agaça le jeune. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. De toute façon, il doutait que quelque chose puisse le mettre de bonne humeur dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et pourtant, un moment il se stoppa, pas de pleins gré, mais toute sa mauvaise humeur disparue en demi-seconde. Ace avait fait de la résistance puis passé ses bras autour du corps de Tetsuro pour se coller ensuite à lui et murmure à son oreille.

\- Tu m'as manqué ~

Tetsuro ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. D'habitude, c'était lui le chat, lui le prédateur, lui le dominant, lui celui qui faisait ce genre de chose, et pas lui qui espérait ou qui rougissait comme une adolescente en manque. Il n'osa pas se retourner ni incendier le châtain, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas crédible.

\- Alors comme ça ton prénom, c'est Ace...

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé ~ Je t'aime Tetsuro ~ Tu m'as manqué ~ ! Tu m'aimes aussi pas vrai ?

Un tendre rire moqueur traversa ses lèvres tandis que sa prise se resserra autour du brun. Tetsuro se sentait étouffer. Comment pourrait-il aimer un parfait inconnu ? Comme ça, là tout de suite ! Un homme qui plus est ! Il le repoussa alors, le visage encore rouge, mais visiblement en colère.

\- T'es qu'un putain d'inconnu ! Comment je pourrais t'aimer ? Et comment tu peux m'aimer ?! Tu ne me connais même pas !

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore comme on dit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je t'aime ~

La rage monta d'un cran supplémentaire. Tetsuro se sentait bouillant et tremblant de colère. Il se retenait avec peine de le frapper pour la troisième fois. Il releva un peu la tête, Ace s'était approché et abordait toujours ce même sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il alors qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, à croire qu'Ace développait chez lui son agressivité, il lui asséna un autre coup, qui ne porta pas ses fruits. En effet, le châtain avait attrapé le poignet du brun pour esquiver et en même temps se rapprocher de lui. Tout naturellement, sa main était venue se nicher sur la hanche du brun et ses lèvres avaient prit possession de celle de son vis-à-vis qu'il dévora avec délice. Il profita un maximum de ce baiser volé alors que Tetsuro était sous le choc. Comme par réflexe, il se laissa bercer et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour les rouvrir et repousser encore plus violemment le châtain. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et foudroya le châtain du regard. Ace chantonna avec un sourire en coin, regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

\- L'amour est enfant de bohème qui n'a jamais jamais connu de loi, si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime, et si je t'aime, prend garde à toi, prend garde à toi ~ !

Il regarda le brun avec une grande intensité. Tout ceci l'amusait ça se voyait, mais Tetsuro voyait également beaucoup d'amour dans ce regard. Il devait être en train de délirer, c'est pas possible. Il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar avant son jugement. Il ferma les yeux et se frappa les joues, puis les rouvrit. Il regarda de nouveau Ace qui avait arrêté de chantonner.

\- Je vais te faire tomber amoureux de moi, Tetsuro Kuroo ! Par tous les moyens possibles !

Ace sourit et s'approcha à nouveau du brun, qui était sous le choc. Il l'embrassa sur le front et parti ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque Tetsuro reprit conscience de lui-même, le châtain avait disparu. Il fulmina alors et se posa des tas de questions. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? POURQUOI ?! Il n'en pouvait plus et machinalement retourna vers le gymnase. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ses amis, un peu trop curieux, tombèrent. Une veine apparu sur sa tempe.

\- Alors ? Alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le grand Ace Stevins ?!

La colère retomba en un instant. "Le grand Ace Stevins" ? Mais de quoi cet abruti parlait encore ? Il haussa un sourcil à la phase et ses amis comprirent alors que Tetsuro ne connaissait pas qui était réellement cet homme. Kenma s'approcha, il avait un ballon dans les mains, pour changer.

\- C'est le fils de Hiroki Stevins, un très grand joueur de volley du temps de notre coach. Mais son fils s'était fait recaler de l'équipe nationale parce qu'il avait trop mauvaise réputation.

Tout le monde regarda Kenma avec de grand yeux, ça avait dû être sa plus longue prise de parole depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais les regards se tournèrent bien vite vers Kuroo qui était devenu plus que rouge. Il devait se tromper, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ordonna alors à tout le monde de retourner à l'entraînement, pour garder la face, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment crédible. Il repensa alors à Ace, à son sourire, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il se dit que finalement, ils allaient sûrement se revoir très vite, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas pour si peu et commença à s'échauffer.


	3. Une sortie avec un inconnu

_Pairing : Tetsuro Kuroo x OC_

_Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate_

_NDA : Bon et bien je vais tenter de la finir aussi celle-ci ! _

.

.

Il ne savait même que ce qu'il faisait ici en plein mois de décembre. Il faisait 7°C et même avec son gros manteau il avait froid. En plus l'autre était en retard ! Il joua avec son portable, son nez enfoncé dans son manteau. Il aurait dû prendre une écharpe. Et comme si la providence l'avais entendu, une écharpe se noua autour de son cou.

\- C'est que tu dois avoir froid comme ça.

Tetsuro releva son regard vers le châtain qui lui faisait toujours un sourire chaleureux. Insupportable. Il détourna la tête, accepta tout de même le cadeau et laissant échapper un petit "merci" qui ravit le plus vieux. Ace demanda alors au brun de le suivre dans un restaurant chic. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement. C'était la première fois pour Kuroo de se faire inviter dans un restaurant comme ça. Ceci ne le laissa pas de marbre mais il n'était pas non plus une fille. Il regarda tout autour de lui, la décoration était somptueuse, il ne se doutait pas qu'il y eût un restaurant au inspiration française dans ce coin de Tokyo. Il reporta alors son regard sur son prétendant et sursauta. Ace le fixait avec un petit sourire charmeur. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti désiré. Ça le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement le serveur leur apporta bientôt les menus et ils commandèrent chacun un plat. Ace avait beau dire que le prix lui importait peu, Kuroo ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire attention à ce genre de détail.

En attendant le plat, la discussion s'engagea. Le brun pensait que ça allait être plutôt tendu, d'autant plus avec l'énervement qu'il avait envers le châtain à cause de son attente interminable -de 10 min- dans le parc un peu plus tôt. Mais il n'en était rien, Ace le mettait désormais à l'aise, lui posait quelque question, à la fois sur ses études et sur le volley. Il l'écoutait tellement que le brun ne remarqua même pas le temps d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'on les serve. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant sereinement. Kuroo se demandait ce qu'Ace avait commandé, à la fois en plat et en boisson. Le châtain lui permit alors de goûter les deux. Ainsi Kuroo lui fit manger également de son plat.

\- C'est répugnant...

Une voix derrière lui l'interpella. Une vieille dame les regardait fixement avec un air de dégoût très prononcé. Surement quelqu'un de la vieille génération qui ne tolérait en aucun cas les "dérives sexuelles". Ace posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune et lui dit de ne pas faire attention à ses paroles, que ce n'était pas aux gens comme elle de décider de sa vie. L'ambiance du repas reprit son cours une fois la vieille dame partie. Kuroo se sentait bien auprès du jeune homme. Ses yeux l'attiraient beaucoup, noisette comme ça, c'était rare. Il se souvenait que son ex petite copine avait la même couleur d'yeux et que c'était d'ailleurs principalement pour sa -et le fait qu'elle soit drôle- qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Tu parles ! Ça avait duré à peine un mois. Un petit sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres du chat tandis qu'il pensait à ses ex. Que des relations sans futur, mais il n'aimait pas ça, il s'y mettait toujours à 200% mais il ne les aimait jamais vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Ace attira son attention avec une nouvelle question, rhétorique cette fois, qui visait à le faire rire. Il ne devait pas penser à ces filles, elles étaient du passé. Il détailla donc plus amplement Ace. Il n'avait jamais remarqué mais on aurait dit qu'il avait fait de la natation, ses épaules étaient larges, ses mains étaient grandes aussi. Il sourit au châtain, qui en fut ravi. Leur repas se finit sur une délicieuse glace chacun. L'addition arriva et Ace ne laissa même pas le temps à Kuroo de voir le prix -sans doute exorbitant- qu'il avait déjà payé.

Ils se promenèrent ensuite. Le châtain n'exigeait rien du plus jeune. Il était encore dans la phase séduction après tout, même si dans son for intérieur il était persuadé que le brun était déjà conquis. Il lui proposa un cinéma, mais l'autre ne fut pas plus emballé que ça alors Ace eut une idée. Il emmena Kuroo quelque part sans lui dire où. Ce n'est que lorsque le brun se retrouva devant une grande étendue de glace qu'il comprit qu'ils allaient faire du patin. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il en avait déjà fait deux ou trois fois avec ses amis.

Leur sortie combla les deux protagonistes. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas plus doué l'un que l'autre car quand Kuroo tomba une première fois, Ace éclata de rire avant de lui aussi se ramasser la gueule sur la glace jute à côté du lycéen, qui à son tour rigola. Sans ça, ils sortirent indemne de cette épreuve. Cette journée avait suffit à rendre Kuroo joyeux, ayant oublié tout le ressenti qu'il avait envers le plus vieux.

Mais la journée n'était pas fini. Ace emmena Kuroo dans un bar à chat. Le brun avait parfaitement ce que c'était et il adorait ces endroits bien qu'il y venait rarement puisqu'en général le prix était relativement élevé pour une boisson pas cher. Même l'eau paraissait être pour les riches. Alors il profita a fond des chats et de son milk-shake. Ace avait prit un simple cappuccino et jouait ensuite avec les chats comme le grand enfant qu'il était. Un moment ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur un pouf géant, allongés, avec des chat sur eux qui ronronnaient au fil de leur caresses.

Mais il commençait à se faire tard et ils devaient rentrée chez eux. Ace s'excusa de ne pas raccompagner dignement son invité chez lui comme l'aurait fait tout bon gentleman. Kuroo le frappa gentiment en lui disant que c'était rien, qu'il n'était pas une fille et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection. En sont fort intérieur il pensait également que le châtain en avait déjà assez fait pour lui. Alors il consentait à remercier le plus vieux et lui accorda un bisou sur la joue avant de descendre vers la ligne de métro.

Ace était encore sous le choc et laissa sa main sur sa joue quelques secondes. Il immense sourire s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'il remonta son écharpe ur son nez. Ah mais non... il l'avait plus son écharpe !

Dans le train Kuroo respirait avec une petite pointe de joie l'odeur du parfum de son cher inconnu. il se sentait si bien après cette journée que rien ne pouvait la gâcher. Arriver chez lui, ses parents le trouvèrent assez différent de d'habitude avec se petite sourire en coin constant, son air rêveur, tête en l'air. Ceci ne les arlama pas plus que ça, se disant simplement que leur fils devait être _amoureux_.

Une fois dans son lit le soir, Kuroo réalisa une chose. Il ne savait ni l'age, ni la profession, ni le plat préféré, ni quels sport pratiquait Ace. En faite, il n'avait fait que parlé de lui tout au long de leur rendez-vous. Il mit sa main sur ses yeux, se trouvant trop bête. Il se renfrogna. En plus de ça il ne lui avait as non plus demander son mail. Il regarda l'écharpe qui était maintenant accroché à sa porte et sourit tout de même. Ils allaient se revoir de toute façon alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiété.

.

.

_Et j'ai pas réussi à la finir, il y a même encore plus de suspense ! Je suis vraiment nulle ! Bref, la suite !_


	4. Un inconnu plus si inconnu que ça

_Pairing : Tetsuro Kuroo x OC_

_Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate_

_NDA : Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bon aller là je vais finir cet fic !_

.

.

Cela faisait 23 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vu ni parlé. Kuroo n'en pouvait plus. Il était à la fac depuis 2 ans maintenant et côtoyait le châtain depuis le milieu lycée, avec le temps ils se parlaient tout le temps, tous les jours et se voyait très souvent. Le brun avait appris à connaitre le châtain par cœur. Il connaissait tout de lui. Il savait de la pointure de ses chaussures jusqu'à son meilleur score sur son jeu préféré en passant par le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il connaissait tous de lui à part un chose, la sensation de leur corps nus enlacés.

Kuroo avait réalisé depuis un moment déjà son amour pour le châtain, mais il avait peur de la réaction de tout le monde et lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Ace celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas être son amant. Il voulait être son compagnon. Kuroo comprenait, vivre dans l'ombre n'était pas une chose facile et c'était à lui d'assumer entièrement ce côté de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement ses parents, il savait qu'ils ne le rejetteraient pas, mais il savait aussi qu'il y aurait quelque chose de différent, une sorte d'appréhension. Kuroo ne voulait pas créer se froid avec eux.

D'un autre côté il savait ses amis parfaitement à même de comprendre sa situation, puisque certain d'entre eux le vivait également. Ça l'avait bien fait rire d'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait vu le petit couple d'hibou se tenir la main, officialisant ainsi ce qui était déjà officieux. Il avait parlé de sa situation à Bokuto et devait avouer que ce n'était pas simple, le jeune homme connaissait bien la famille de Kuroo et sachant que le brun était le seul homme de la famille, depuis qu'il était tous petit son père n'avait de cesse de dire que c'est lui qui donnerait le nom de la famille à leur petits enfants. Comment dire à ses parents qui en attendent autant que leur fils était homo ? Il y avait un pas énorme. Dans tous les cas Ace était quelqu'un de bien, il le savait. Il savait également que si Kuroo voulait tout arrêter il le pouvait.

Cette absence prolongée du châtain lui faisait peur. Au détour d'une conversation, pour rire, il lui avait dit que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, un homme en manque tel que lui pourrait très bien aller voir ailleurs. Kuroo avait confiance en Ace même s'il doutait. De plus il savait que l'autre ne tenait pas l'alcool et était relativement naïf de base, alors quand il avait bu, c'était encore pire. Et il savait également que le plus vieux ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes.

Or Ace était partie en voyage d'affaire pour son entreprise d'architecture à Londres. Les femmes londoniennes sont plus ouverte que les femmes japonaises, elles n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter dessus ! Et ce serait la catastrophe. Kuroo imaginait le pire des scénarios jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnette de chez lui. Qui venait à cette heure ? Ils n'attendaient pas de visite. Sa mère alla ouvrir tandis que lui épiai la porte depuis le palier. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Ace fit un sourire gentillet à la mère de Kuroo lui tendant une petite boite de pâtisserie. Il lui expliqua qu'il était un ami au brun et que vu qu'il passait par là, il s'était dit qu'il allait venir faire un petit coucou. Sa mère, enchantée, lui indiqua la chambre de son fils. Ace tourna le regard vers le haut et croisa celui de Kuroo. Ce dernier e cacha derrière le mur, rouge e honte de s'être fait surprendre puis retourna dans sa chambre en entendant les pas du plus vieux monté les marches.

Le brun n'en revenait pas, passé sa surprise, la colère lui monta à la tête. Lorsque Ace fut dans sa chambre avec son habituel sourire enjoleur, Kuroo le frappa, pas fort, juste pour la forme. Ace n'évita pas le coup qui ne lui fit que peu mal et prit le brun das ses bras.

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir ~

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message dès que t'es rentré hein ?!

\- C'était pour te faire une surprise ~

Ace n'attendit pas plus pour prendre possession des lèvres tant convoité. Ceci était la seule chose dont il était autorisé. Kuroo ne put protester et se laissa aller à ses baisers dont il rêvait depuis longtemps maintenant. Ses mains agrippèrent le haut du châtain. Son souffle fut plus saccadé que d'habitude.

\- Viens chez moi ce soir...

Le brun savait que ces paroles signifiait. Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, mais de toute façon Ace ne ferait rien contre sa volonté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre était si câlin et si attirant en ce jour -bien qu'il le soit aussi d'habitude mais moins- alors il accepta sans faire d'histoire. Ace posa un baiser sur le front du brun et le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras puis se détacha, il ne voulait pas se faire surprendra par la mère de son hôte, ce qui conduirait à une situation plutôt cocasse.

Kuroo prévint ses parents qu'il partait avec Ace et ne rentrerait que demain. Ils ont dû croire qu'ils allaient à une fête ensemble car en partant son père lui avait lancé un "Amuse-toi bien mon fils". Dans un sens, oui Kuroo allait bien s'amuser.

.

Le lendemain matin, Kuroo avait sacrément mal en bas du dos et resta au lit toute la matinée, Ace étant au petit soin avec lui. Malheureusement le châtain devait partir au boulot. Il laissa donc ce qu'il fallait à Kuroo et lui demanda de fermer la porte lorsqu'il partirait -s'il partait. Dans l'après midi, et parce qu'il mourrait de faim, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il connaissait déjà bien l'appartement mais il y a une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais visité : le bureau d'Ace. Sa curiosité fut piqué à vif alors qu'il pouvait commettre ses méfaits en toutes impunités. Il s'approcha de la pièce qu'il lorgnait pendant tous son repas et vit qu'elle n'était pas fermé. Il entra, alluma la lumière puis ouvrit les volets. C'était une petite pièce, il y avait la fenêtre dans le font, à gauche contre le mur un bureau à dessin, avec du matériels dont se servait Ace pour ses plans. De l'autre côté il y avait une étagères avec un bordel monstre. Entre les papiers et autres rouleaux qui traînaient à terre, un bon ménage de printemps s'imposait.

Kuroo regarda cette étagère de plus près, il y vu des cadres. Dans un se trouvait Ace avec toute sa famille. Ceci le fit sourire, il le reposa et repéra un autre, sans poussière, d'une photo d'eux deux. Il rougit un peu en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux. Il restait un cadre, mis celui-ci était à plat, face caché, et très poussiéreux. Il le releva et son cœur se serra. Il s'agissait d'une photo avec Ace et une jeune femme, magnifique. Ils s'embrassaient sur la photo et ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Kuroo soupira.

Ace ne lui en avait parlé que très pu. Ils s'étaient rencontré au collège, s'était mis ensemble au début du lycée et étaient restés 7 ans ensemble. Ils avaient acheté une maison et prévoyaient d'avoir un enfant très bientôt. Ils eurent d'ailleurs un enfant, noir. Ace avait aisément compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son enfant, d'autant plus qu'il y avait déjà eut des histoires de tromperies en ce qui la concerne avant. Cette fois ci il ne put la pardonner. Il accepta de payer une pension alimentaire pour l'enfant, bien qu'il ne fut pas le sien. Elle refusa et partit. Ils ne se revirent plus jamais.

Kuroo trouvait cette histoire triste. Ace avait toujours su lui pardonner malgré son infidélité. Kuroo était du genre possessif mine de rien, alors il ne comprenait pas ça. Il reposa le cadre, surement vestige de mauvais souvenir, et continua le tour de la pièce. Ace lui parlait souvent de son travail, où plutôt ce qu'il s'y passait. Comme les blagues de son ami Marco ou le commandement tyrannique de leur chef de projet, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était vraiment le boulot d'un architecte.

Il s'approcha du bureau et s'assit, il regarda les plans de maison, à n'y rien comprendre ! Comment ils pouvaient s'y retrouver là dedans ? Il repéra également quelque chose de plus intéressant, un portrait. Mais un portrait de lui. Il rougit lorsqu'il en découvrit plein d'autres, il y avait des dates sur chacun et apparemment il faisait ça depuis longtemps. Il trouvait ceci un peu spécial, limite glauque mais voyait avec quelle passion il faisait ces dessins. Il se tourna vers l'étagère, regardant le cadre face caché. Il soupira et eut un petit sourire.

.

Ils pouvaient maintenant se tenir la main en public, leur relation était officialisé et Kuroo s'était fait engueulé par ses amis avec un "C'est pas trop tôt !". Ses parents l'avaient pris comme il l'imaginait : mal. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient appris à connaitre Ace et savait parfaitement que c'était un homme bien, stable et qui comblerait leur fils, et c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient dans un sens.

Sous l'insistance de Kuroo, Ace reprit contacte avec son ex, pour avoir des nouvelles de "leur fils". Il apprit alors qu'elle s'était marié avec le père de l'enfant et Ace en était heureux pour elle. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de chose ensemble durant leur vie de jeune adulte et maintenant qu'il était plus raisonnable, ils se reparlaient de temps en temps t avait noué une certaine amitié. Elle avait été à la fois surprise et enthousiaste de voir que son ex préférait les hommes maintenant.

Ace apprit à Kuroo qu'elle écrivait des mangas Yaoi et qu'elle lui avait même demandé si elle pouvait venir les voir pendant qu'il le faisait pour "capturer sur papier une image réaliste" ce à quoi Ace avait clairement répondu non. Kuroo était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Encore moins aux perverses du net.

Le brun avait eu son diplôme et avait même trouvé du travail, il habitait maintenant chez Ace et le châtain ne se privait pas de faire faire du sport au plus jeune, surtout depuis qu'il avait arrêté de volley avec ses études. Ils leur arrivaient tous de même de faire des petits matchs des fois, voir même d'invité leurs anciennes équipes pour des rencontres sportives. Le couple était heureux malgré quelques engueulades sur des sujets futiles. Et au finale, c'était peut-être ça l'_Amour_.

.

.

Voila Voila c'st la fin -des Haricots, ok je sors- Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, j'en serais ravie ! Sur ce je vous laisse !

Bisous Bye !

Alex


End file.
